


pretty kitty

by humanbehavior



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, M/M, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: hhh i made this in a few days so i apologize for how sloppy it is ;;;twt: lovepaintingg





	pretty kitty

**Author's Note:**

> hhh i made this in a few days so i apologize for how sloppy it is ;;;
> 
> twt: lovepaintingg

it was nearly 1am and donghyun had barely begun to walk home. he really , really , _really _regretted taking a night class. now don't get it wrong , it wasn't the _absolute worst _thing in the world it was just…..inconvenient. he understood that if you didn't like early classes and less people in a class , but it wasn't for him.____

____donghyun was almost to his apartment complex when he heard a soft meow in an alleyway._ _ _ _

____donghyun stepped one foot in the alleyway because listen , if he was going to die at least he could just step one foot out and he's gone!_ _ _ _

____"hello?" he called out. of course nobody answered , instead he got another soft meow._ _ _ _

____donghyun squinted again , looking for where the sound was coming from , hoping it would work. apparently it did because another meow was heard but this time it was even louder as if it was a cry._ _ _ _

____donghyun slowly walked closer to where the sound was coming from and he realized where it was coming from._ _ _ _

____he then saw a very , very , _very _tall boy with what appeared to have cat ears on the top of his head.___ _ _ _

___________he stared at the cat hybrid until he heard the cat hybrid whimper in pain. donghyun quickly got on his knees to check it out._  
"can..can you speak korean?" donghyun asked.  
the hybrid quickly nodded.  
"oh thank god." donghyun whispered in relief.  
"uh can you show me where it hurts?" the hybrid nodded then pointed to his foot. 

______"ah..this isn't good. hold up i'm going to call my friend to help , okay?" donghyun said as if he was going to run away as soon as he called sewoon._ _ _ _ _ _

___________donghyun dialed sewoon and after three rings he finally picked up._  
"sewoon." donghyun addressed him.  
"hm?" he answered , his voice sounding groggy from sleeping.  
"uh i have a…um…situation." donghyun could hear sewoon getting up from his bed and then he had finally answered ,"what did you do?" 

___________"what? i didn't do anything! i uh…found a hybrid.." donghyun said , mumbling his last sentence._  
"repeat it again , donghyun. i couldn't hear you." sewoon said monotonous.  
"uh i found a hybrid and his foot is hurt so now i don't know what to do!" donghyun rambled.  
" alright. where are you?"  
"uh you know the store like right beside our apartment complex. yeah like in alleyway next to the store." donghyun explained.  
" ah okay. i'll be there in five minutes. bye." sewoon said then hung up. 

___________as he said , he was there in five minutes._  
" okay, where's this hybrid you were talking about?"  
donghyun pointed towards the tall cat boy who looked more calm with sewoon than himself. which was kind of insulting since he found him first.  
" it's gonna be okay , alright? now your foot is hurt right?" sewoon calmly asked to which the boy nodded.  
" ah donghyun , do you know his name? it's weird to just address him without knowing his name." sewoon told donghyun.  
"uh no. i forgot to ask him." donghyun swore he could've heard sewoon curse under his breath.  
"uh sorry about this , but what's your name?" sewoon asked the hybrid and the hybrid began moving his hands in sign language. 

______"is…is he deaf?" sewoon said , facing donghyun before he saw the hybrid out of his rear vision waving his hands frantically as if to say no._ _ _ _ _ _

______"okay well since both of us don't know sign language , can you type your name on here?" sewoon said while pulling his phone out and opening his notes app. the hybrid then shakily took the phone into his hand and slowly typed his name and returned it back to sewoon._ _ _ _ _ _

______both donghyun and sewoon looked back at what the hybrid had wrote:_ _ _ _ _ _

_______i'm sorry i can't speak , but when i get comfortable i may be able to. my name is lim youngmin and thank you both for caring about me _.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"ah youngmin! that's a cute name ! well i hope you don't mind with us helping you , okay?" sewoon asked and youngmin then proceeded to nod._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________sewoon then went to his car (which donghyun had not noticed at all) and pulled out a box and was searching through it for a few minutes until he found a small roll of bandage wrap. sewoon wrapped the bandage around youngmins foot , careful not to hurt him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"can you help me carry him to the backseat? i don't think i have enough strength , donghyun." sewoon chuckled. to which , donghyun nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________donghyun slowly carried him bridal style from where the hybrid was sitting , making sure not to hurt him.  
"i guess you can carry him on your own. are you going to sit in the back of the car with him , too?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"uh yeah i guess." donghyun chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________when donghyun got in the back of the car with youngmin , the hybrid immediately lay his head on donghyun's lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________during the extremely short ride to the apartment that donghyun wished was longer , donghyun began petting the soft ears atop youngmins head and he swore he could've heard soft purring in the back of youngmin's throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________when he heard sewoon park his car , donghyun internally sighed , wishing he could pet youngmin for longer. donghyun then heard sewoon get out of the car and then he saw the car door closest to him open. donghyun then slowly lifted youngmin into carrying him in bridal style._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________donghyun heard sewoon close the car door and quickly ran up to the elevator to open it. once all three were in the apartment elevator , sewoon pushed the button that was labeled seven. when the elevator began going up , donghyun felt youngmin waking up and unexpectedly, donghyun had also felt youngmin clawing at his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"youngmin.. stop clawing at me.." donghyun said , weakly. youngmin then began shaking his head , rapidly.  
"what's wrong?" sewoon softly asked , but all he got in response was a soft , sad whimper from youngmin. donghyun looked at sewoon , concerned as if to ask what's wrong. youngmin then shoved his face in donghyun's shoulder and after a few minutes or so , they both began to hear soft sniffing , as if he had been crying.  
then , the elevator bell dinged to indicate they were on the seventh floor. _ _ _ _

________sewoon walked out first , scanning the apartment doors to see which one was theirs and stopped at the door marked ' 710 ' . sewoon quickly got out they keys to the apartment. once he unlocked it , they all got inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________donghyun carefully set youngmin down on the couch. sewoon sat down on the couch , right next to youngmin , on his phone opening his notes app. sewoon then proceeded to hand it to youngmin.  
" why were you crying? " sewoon softly asked.  
youngmin began typing and soon handed it to sewoon. _ _ _ _

_________the pain in my foot got stronger. sorry about worrying you , though _.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________after both sewoon and donghyun read it , donghyun asked," ah that's okay , but what's in your foot that's hurting you so much?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________it's glass _.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"oh shit." donghyun heard sewoon mutter.  
sewoon sat down in front of youngmin , taking ahold of his hands. sewoon took a deep breath in before saying," youngmin uh…since you have that piece of glass stuck in your foot is it okay if i let one my friends , who's a doctor , take it out? it'll hurt but i'll tell him to make it quick , okay?"  
youngmin then nodded , agreeing to his proposal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________sewoon then pulled out his phone and typed in a number , the person quickly answered and sewoon began ," hey uh daniel? yeah sorry about this , but can you come over? i have a….uh situation."____________

___  
ㅡ_ _ _

___an hour later , the trio heard a knock at the door. sewoon sighed , then proceeded to open the door and alas, it was daniel._ _ _

____"sorry i'm late there was uh…." daniel trailed off , trying to think of an excuse.__  
"traffic? yeah no , try again. it's almost three AM." sewoon sighed.  
"anyways , what am i here for again?" daniel asked sewoon. sewoon didn't answer instead he simply pointed at youngmin who was laying his head in donghyun's lap. 

___daniel slowly walked over to youngmin and once he was close enough , began petting the ears atop his head. " what's your name?" daniel asked the hybrid.___  
" it's youngmin." sewoon answered for him.  
"sewoon , he could've answered that himself."  
" he can't. he hasn't spoken to donghyun or me. the only way he's communicated with us is by him typing it in my phone." sewoon answered. 

___" so what's the problem?" daniel asked.___  
"he has glass stuck in his foot. " donghyun calmly answered.  
" for how long?"  
" uh..we don't know. i barely found him an hour or two again."  
daniel sighed , " alright then. i'll try to make this quick so it doesn't hurt that badly. " 

___they then proceeded to get set up. youngmin was laying on a pillow , while holding donghyun's hand. sewoon sat next to youngmin , stroking his hair._ _ _

___daniel slowly began to take off the bandage wrap off his foot. donghyun saw daniel look worried for a minute until he spoke up , asking daniel ," it's going to hurt him , right?"  
daniel sighed," yeah, unfortunately. it looks like it was wedged into his foot." _ _ _

___daniel thought everything was going well when he began to pull out the glass until youngmin began to scream.  
"hey , hey. it's going to be alright , okay?" donghyun tried comforting him , stroking youngmin's thumb softly. daniel was still trying to get the glass out as fast as he could , but unfortunately , it was wedged in. _ _ _

___"youngmin , this is going to hurt more since it's the widest part of the glass , okay?" daniel told him to which youngmin nodded in response. daniel slowly began taking the glass out of his foot , until he heard youngmin sobbing , and daniel's heart fucking _broke_. _ _ _

__daniel began taking the glass out , slowly , again and he then felt youngmin's other leg jolt up in pain.__  
daniel began to take the glass out again , quicker than the other times , to get it over with. daniel thought everything was going well ( again ) until youngmin began sobbing ," stop! it hurts! it hurts!"  
all three of them looked at youngmin in shock , that he actually spoke for once. 

__"youngmin , it's going to hurt even more if i remove the glass slowly. do you want me to take out the glass faster or slower?" daniel calmly asked , as if there wasn't an entire piece of glass stuck in youngmin's foot. youngmin shakily inhaled ,"y..you..c-can you take the glass out faster?" to which daniel softly smiled at him and replied, "of course."_ _

__youngmin softly sighed," o..okay i think i'm ready to start again." daniel nodded ," okay this should be over in a few seconds or so."_ _

__donghyun softly stroked youngmin's thumb as if to say _"it's gonna be okay" _. daniel quickly began to take out the glass and like he had said , it had only taken a few seconds. daniel carefully set the piece of glass on a towel. "i'm going to put disinfectant cream now okay , youngmin?" daniel asked him to which youngmin nodded.___ _

_____daniel began putting the cream on the bottom of his foot until he heard small giggles that sounded like what could only be described as , _an angel _._  
" what's wrong?" daniel asked while still applying the cream. "noㅡnothing. it just..it kind of stings a little bit. but it's okay!" youngmin replied while giggling  
" oh okay." daniel replied with a soft smile. __

____after a few minutes of applying the cream , daniel turned to sewoon ,"do you uh…have any more bandage wraps? because this one kinda is…uh.."____  
sewoon understood and quickly went to the bathroom to find some. a minute passed and sewoon came out of the bathroom with a new bandage wrap.  
" sorry it took so long." sewoon apologized.  
" it's fine." daniel told him. daniel took the bandage wrap sewoon was holding and proceeded to wrap youngmin's foot. daniel carefully wrapped his foot as he did not want to hurt more.  
daniel finished wrapping his foot then told youngmin,"you might not be able to walk for a day or so. other than that , it should be fine."  
youngmin nodded , understanding the terms. daniel then wrapped the glass and threw it in the trash.  
daniel looked at donghyun and youngmin cuddling and daniel really couldn't get over how cute youngmin was. 

____"hey. uh thank you for helping him , especially at this time." sewoon thanked him.____  
" yeah , no problem. it's nothing , really. also i thought you said youngmin couldn't talk?"  
sewoon softly laughed , tucking a piece of hair behind his ear, " yeah i _thought _."__  
" well you thought wrong , sewoon. anyways i have to go as it's nearly 4am." daniel replied.  
"ah , bye then. i'll see you soon then?" sewoon asked.  
"i guess so." daniel said then began to walk away , until youngmin began hopping on one foot towards daniel and slowly pulled him into a hug , "thank you by the way. i really appreciate what you did. " youngmin whispered to him. daniel nodded and exited the small apartment. 

______as soon as daniel had left the apartment , sewwon began rushing them to bed , "alright , alright. youngmin go to sleep , you're sleeping with donghyun alright?"______  
the cat hybrid nodded and began hopping on his one foot to the room that had been labeled with donghyun's name. after youngmin successfully got into the room with donghyun and closed the door , sewoon muttered to himself," how did i get so lucky."

**Author's Note:**

> uhh Bad Ending again lmao  
> o o p s 
> 
> twt: lovepaintingg


End file.
